1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine for manufacturing a material web, in particular a paper or cardboard web, having a pick-up suction roll that is disposed between a wire section and a press section and is wound around by an air-permeable endless belt. In the vicinity of the pick-up suction roll, the material web is taken from a wire belt by the endless belt in order to then be supplied to a first press of the press section.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In paper machines that have been conventional up to now, a paper web having a width that changes can, as a rule, only be transferred into the press section in an open fashion, i.e., without a pick-up suction roll. It is in fact conceivable to first adjust the receiving zone of the pick-up suction roll and then to manually adjust the relevant edge-side cutting elements in order to establish the desired web width. However, this is relatively costly and cannot be carried out with the required precision in every case.
The object of the present invention is to produce an improved machine of the type mentioned at the beginning, which permits different web widths to be adjusted in as trouble-free, precise, and reproducible a manner as possible, particularly even with a closed web transfer into the press section.